You'll be there
by ailurophae
Summary: Draco hates losing, but most of all, he hates losing somene.


"Five points for Gryffindor!" said Professor McGonagall. Draco scoffs.

Due to the bravery of a certain someone, the house has been once again rewarded points. The result made the Slytherin house go down in ranking, making them the second house to get the most points. "Who would anyone believe in that Potter?" said Draco, a full-pledged Slytherin, dismayed by the outcome of it all. "For all we know, he might have used magic into tricking the professor to hide the fact that he's a coward," he continued and everyone in the vicinity laughed. The said boy, though, heard it.

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He's just jealous." Hermione said as a matter-of-fact. Draco glared at her, and she glared at him back. The girl sitting beside Draco chuckled at the interaction between the two, so the latter directed his glare at her. She only smiled. As soon as the announcements finished, she stood up and tapped his shoulders signaling him to follow her.

Snow fell but it wasn't cold enough that people can't bear to sit out in the open. The duo, Draco, and his best friend Artrix sat in the grass below a tree. The boy was resting his head in the girl's lap, looking at the skies above him. Wondering why the universe is how it is, or more specifically, why Harry Potter came back. He knew of him before his return, of course, learning all about Hogwarts and its history before even becoming one of its students. He was so interested and wanted to be the best of all its students. When he finally entered the school, he thought he'd be the best until that Gryffindor boy came and crushed his dreams.

Draco groaned. "What's the deal with him anyway?" he asked. Artrix looked down at him, looking puzzled but she knows all too well who he's referring to. "I mean it's not like he's done anything great, he just defeated a troll... that's all." The girl smiled at him. Like she always does. After minutes of waiting for her nonexistent reply, Draco sighs in defeat. "I get it. Everyone is different, it's just... he's..." Silence. He couldn't say it. "the boy who lived," she finally says. Draco stood from his position, now sitting on the grass beside her, he covered both his ears. Obviously not wanting to hear it. Artrix raised her brows. "You heard it already, Malfoy. Stop acting like a child." He pouted and looked at her.

Draco has a list of things he dislikes but never in that list is this girl right in front of him now, kneeling and looking beautiful like she always does. He wonders again, of how the universe came to be, and how did he get such a friend like her. It was almost like the universe was playing tricks on him. One time he'll be pissed off at that boy Harry but most of the time, his heart will beat as soon as his best friend smiles at him and tell him it's all right. He's not supposed to feel like this, or maybe he should, he's not entirely sure. "Let's get going."

They went back to their respective classes and continued with their lives. Draco still does all he can to scare Harry and Artrix is always there to comfort him whenever life gets tough and he feels like he isn't enough. Little did he know his life will change in just a mere flash of someone's wand. Someone who is far more powerful than Harry Potter, someone who must not be named. It all started during the Triwizard Tournament. Artrix, being the one more capable of doing challenging tasks, joined the game to "defeat Harry" as Draco always says. Being the supportive best friend, she accepted the mission as she thought there is nothing to lose if she joins. But it's not that she won't lose anything, it's that someone might.

Two years have passed since then, and a lot has changed. Draco, branded with the Dark Mark as he is now a Death Eater, is tasked to do the most heinous mission of all... to kill Albus Dumbledore. He had him cornered on top of the Astronomy Tower. It was difficult, he knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he must or he'll kill him and his family. If only she was here right now, she'd know exactly what to do. She was much stronger than him and wiser than he too. But alas, she is gone. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, just let me do this," he said as tears begin to fill his eyes. "You are not a killer, Draco," a voice said. He turned around, his wand pointed at the person who just spoke. He wasn't aware there was someone else in the tower, and to his relief (which he finds rather odd), that someone is Harry Potter.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, more-so shouted. He was still sobbing as Harry approached him slowly. "She wouldn't want you to do this," he said. Draco laughed, a sad sound that echoes throughout the room in a way that makes someone feel the same way.

"How would you know what she wants, huh?"

"It's not about how Malfoy. You know it too."

"She's dead!"

Silence dreads the whole room. A bright light suddenly shines from above, blinding him of what could have emerged from it. As soon as Draco sees the floating figure in front of him, he unknowingly dropped his wand and kneeled in front of the glowing presence. He started crying as soon as it spoke. "It'll be all right, Draco. You don't have to do this," she said smiling. "I missed you," he managed to say as tears continued to flow. She smiled like she always does. Artrix descended towards Draco and cupped his face, she looked at him for a while before eventually leaning in to kiss him in his tear-filled face. "I love you, Draco."

Draco was at loss for words. He couldn't even manage to say it back, and he hated himself for that. Memories from the past start to flash in his mind, a familiar scene. One he regretted all his life until this very moment, Artrix' final words to him – I love you. As she was about to stand up, Draco pulled her in for one last kiss before saying, "I love you. Heck, I love you very much Artrix!" he shouted and hugged her so tight. When it was about to let go, she said one last thing. "Be brave, Draco. I believe in you," and vanished. Draco collected himself and he saw that he is now alone in the tower, as Dumbledore and Harry already left in case Draco hadn't changed his mind. But he did, and he smiled as he looked at the place where the glowing figure disappeared into.

Draco fought on Harry's side afterward and at the very last moment, the latter managed to overpower Voldemort, thus winning the battle. Weeks passed, and everyone had recovered and is now situated inside the school. Announcements have begun, as has the awarding of points. Gryffindor was awarded one-hundred points for Harry defeating Voldemort. After that though, there was a special award given by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"There is someone who I would like to award, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now. It is none other than one of the bravest and kindest souls I ever know... Draco Malfoy!" Everyone claps and Draco grinned from his seat. "And for that, I will give fifty points for Slytherin!" Cheers can be heard all around the huge hall as he smiles, carefully placing his hand on his heart. He closes his eyes and whispers, "This is for you."


End file.
